halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of outside references to Halo
'' gameplay as seen in Cavemen.]] '' matchmaking satirized in the webcomic VG Cats.]] This is a list of references to the Halo series made by notable sources outside of the series itself. Television The Big Bang Theory *The nerds have a weekly Halo 3 match. Leonard, trying to romance Penny, suggests that they play at a Halo competition together. She declines, saying that unlike him she has a life. **It is incorrectly stated that there are Health Packs in the game, while they were in fact only in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3: ODST. **There are references to plasma grenades and active camouflage. **Later in the episode, one of the characters, Sheldon, states that Halo 3 is better than sex due to its features. Chuck *Chuck plays Halo 3, specifically Oddball on Snowbound. *A Halo 3 Legendary Edition can be seen in Chuck's bedroom in the episode Chuck Versus The Ring Glee *In an episode, Finn has a flashback of him playing Halo 3 and states that can barely finish level one, Sierra 117. The Sarah Silverman Program *In one episode, Brian Posehn's character is playing Halo 2 on Xbox Live. (despite the fact that the television displays campaign mode, and cooperative play was not available on xbox live in Halo 2.) *In an episode where they have a video game party, Brian's character states that he brought over Halo 3. The Simpsons *In the episode "Waverly Hills 9-0-2-D'oh", Homer Simpson is seen playing a Game parodying Halo 2's Multiplayer. He then proceeds to Teabag a player he had killed. *In the Halloween special "Treehouse of Horror XX", Master Chief is seen as a Halloween costume worn by Jimbo Jones in the opening of the episode. Code Monkeys *In the episode "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", plasma grenades are shown on a wall of Mr. Larrity's office, along with other weapons. Robot Chicken *One episode features a short skit concerning Donkey Kong and Halo. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *On the Billy and Mandy Christmas Special there's a shelf in a store with video game boxes entitled, "Hello #2" as a spoofed version of "Halo 2". The boxes also had crude doodles of Master Chief on them with a grin on his face as he waves. It is pretty hard to notice. *In a Billy and Mandy special, at the credits the big guy with a robot arm, has an energy sword. Scrubs *In the second episode of season seven, Turk and Carla are attempting to complete a video game at the hospital. Carla refers to Warthogs and Jackals while playing, but when the screen is shown, it is clearly not Halo. In actual fact it is Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. You can clearly see for a few seconds when Carla pauses the game, the logo of one of the factions along side the avatar on the right. Knight Rider *In several episodes of Knight Rider, it shows the main characters playing the first mission in the campaign on Halo 3. Although it shows them playing, the sound effects are incorrect and mostly generic. Two and A Half Men *In the second episode of the first season "Big Flapping Bastards", near the end Charlie buys Jake an Xbox and behind them is a Halo: Combat Evolved cardboard cut-out with Master Chief holding an Assault Rifle, ready for combat. Dexter *While camping out in Miguel's office, Dexter entertains himself playing Halo 3. This is a joke where he narrates about setting up to kill people, something we imagine he's preparing for Miguel, but it turns out to be a game. Oddly, the game is played on the computer, which while not impossible, is unlikely to have been set up in such a way as the game itself has no computer port. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *During the 8th episode of the first season, some kids can be seen playing Halo 3. At the beginning of the next episode, a guy can be seen playing Halo 3 also. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation In the 17th episode of the ninth season, while a group of investigators walk past an ambulance to a shoot-out scene, one person remarks it's "Like Halo 3" Cavemen Episode six starts with Andy playing Halo 3. The on-screen gameplay is inconsistent, jumping from High Ground to campaign co-op from shot to shot. Additionally, he shouts "Die, Tartarus!", a character from Halo 2, while fighting Grunts. Video Games Guitar Hero III Mjolnir Mix is included as a free downloadable extra. Fable 2 In Fable 2 the Collector's Edition came with a code to redeem on the Xbox live market place that gives access to a set of Mark IV Mjolnir armor and an energy sword. The armour is called Hal's Armor and the Energy Sword Hal's Sword. It also comes with a 5 star title "Master Chief" available for free from the town crier. Downloading the Knothole Island DLC gives opportunity to unlock an Assault rifle called Hal's Rifle. Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon During a mission, Crypto and Pox begin to discuss good ideas for video games. Crypto suggests three ideas for some successful video games. His first and second idea have the same premise as the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog series. His final idea involves a "futuristic space marine" surviving the dangers of a ring shaped world". This is both a reference to the Master Chief and the First Person Shooter Video game Halo: Combat Evolved. Brute Force A weapon called the RVG50 Minigun has the same crosshair as the Assault Rifle (and in Halo 2, 3, and ODST, the SMG). The games two Sniper Rifles, the L-Shot 50 and L-Shot 75, have the same crosshair and scope screen as the Sniper Rifle as well. Also, the Control Scheme is similar to Halo's. The R Trigger to fire, L Trigger to throw grenades (or use an item called the Organic Sensor, also, Hawk's Power Blade), and Y Button to switch weapons. The Crosshair will be blue for neutral, red for enemies, green for allies, and yellow for destroyable/hazardous objects. This is both a reference to the crosshairs of the weapons and the colors of the crosshairs (with the exception of yellow). Movies The Longest Yard (2005) Halo 2 is played by the guards. However, if looked at closely, the game is only the gameplay footage released for the game. The player had no HUD and they were watching as the Artillery Cannon destroyed a building. One character remarks, "You guys have Halo 2! I didn't think it was out yet!!" The Prince & Me In the movie, the Crown Prince of Denmark comes to Wisconsin to go to a college and take a detour from his destiny as king. With him is his companion and assistant. They get an apartment which they share with a roommate that owns an Xbox and Halo: Combat Evolved. While the Prince, at one point, goes off to another state for a short vacation, the assistant starts playing Halo. The Prince comes back to find his companion sleep deprived and his eyes glued to the TV screen, playing Halo. When the owner of the Xbox tries to take the controller, the assistant viciously yells "GET AWAY" and scares him back, all the while staring at the screen and playing the game Jumper In the movie the second jumper in his desert base can be heard playing Halo 3 on the mission The Ark. If you listen carefully you can hear the in game characters say "Tank beats Everything! Oh man! I could do this all day!" Accepted Two characters are seen playing Halo 2. They are playing the level Cairo Station, on co-op. However, it was never stated by the characters they were playing Halo 2. Also, no NPCs are seen. It can only be determined that they are playing Halo by the HUD, and they are using SMGs, single wielded. Spy Kids 3: Game Over While attempting to reach the HQ of the Toy Maker, one of the male characters states that there's always lava in a video game, and another states there's none in Halo or Metroid Prime. (This is actually incorrect - there is lava in Metroid Prime.) Webseries The Guild *In Season 2 episode 10, Riley describes herself as an "FPS girl," noting that she plays Halo. *In Season 3 episode 6, while Riley is giving Codex a backrub, a sample taken from Luck can be heard. Webcomics VG Cats *#36 The Blue Grenades Stick makes fun of anti-Xbox users in a Halo environment. The title refers to Plasma Grenades. *#123 Alien Abductions makes fun of Halo 2 matchmaking. *#128 The Crying Game jokes that Samus Aran, heroine of the Metroid games, spent the night with John-117 while drunk. *#151 Tea Bag makes fun of the Corpse Humping practice in Halo multiplayer matches. *#182 It's The Thought That Counts features Christmas gift-giving scenes using characters from various video games, including a blue Spartan giving a red Spartan a blue flag in front of a holographic tree. *#231 Spoons pokes fun at the close proximity of Mongoose riders. Music Baby Don't Go In the Music Video, the singer is seen playing Halo 3, but, when the video was made, Halo 3 was not released, and so, it features the Starry Night Trailer. Weird Al The song "You're Pitiful", has a direct reference to playing Halo 2: "You're half undressed / Eatin' chips off your chest / While you're playin' Halo 2 / No one's classier than you." Books Little Brother In the book Little Brother by Cory Doctorow, the "Xbox Universal" is an Xbox that was handed out for free by people dressed as characters from Halo. Outside references to Halo